Ca part en sucette!
by Warriormeuh
Summary: Je voulais juste trouver un moyen de lui gacher un peu sa cérémonie de l'Ordre de Merlin. J'avais meme trouvé une bonne idée... Mais voila...C'est parti en sucette! Slash HPDM Cadeau pour Artoung!


_Bonjour à tous XD_

_Comment ça va t'y depuis une semaine?_

_Les exams? le taff? la bronzette? les ventilos? Tout le monde va bien?_

_Cool._

_Ici, c'est la pleine forme même si on me force a écrire de jour comme de nuit avec des menaces sans nom ... je souffre vous savez... --_

_Bref arrêtons de nous plaindre car l'OS nouveau est arrivé. Alors selon les estimations des connaisseurs il est frais en bouche et tres goutu. Une belle jambe et beaucoup de corps.. avec un arrière goût de citron... huhuhu_

_Comme d'habitude aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent, mais je tiens personnellement a remercier la porte des vestiaires pour son aimable participation._

_.-._

_Cet OS n'est pas n'importe quel os, il est dédié et dévoué corps et âme à la talentueuse, à l'ineffable, à la genialissime **ARTOUNG**! _

_L'auteur qui les fait tous baver, la jeune femme à la voix d'adulte, la déesse des "salut" sensuels, la copine de tous les Christophe! Bref la seule, l'unique, **ARTOUNG**!_

_Ce petit texte est pour toi ma miss, alors Tourne toi et profite!_

_.-._

_Bien entendu je remercie ma **Maddy**, ma beta de toujours qui a corrigé ce fatras de fautes a moitié dénudée devant son ordi car ça prenait trop de temps qu'elle s'habille. Ma Maddy tu es parfaite :D_

_Et je tiendrais a donner un mention spéciale a **Baddy**, qui m'offre des lemons la nuit tombée... et ça... ça... c'est beau :'(_

_.-._

_Bon j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes histoires et je vous laisse lire :D_

_A plus tard en bas, avec un message de **ARTOUNG**! hihihi_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Potter, par ci...

Potter, par là...

Potter, PARTOUT!

Je crois que je suis en train de craquer... j'en peux plus de Monsieur Perfection Potter, Monsieur Save-me Potter, Monsieur Tout-le-monde-m'aime Potter... Il me sort par les narines, et encore je suis poli...

Combien de temps est-ce que cela dure? Un mois, deux mois? Sept ans?

En tout cas, ça a empiré depuis que Monsieur Je-sors-ma-baguette-plus-vite-que-mon-ombre a envoyé bouffer les mandragores par la racine, notre cher mage noir national...

Non pas que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, mais bon... ça y est, il l'a fait, on est sauvé... On peut passer à autre chose maintenant nan?

Attention! Je ne déteste pas Potty, ou plutôt je ne le déteste plus, on n'est pas franchement les meilleurs amis du monde, mais on a arrêté de se frapper dès qu'on se voyait... mine de rien ça nous a fait gagné pas mal de temps ...

On discute souvent ensemble, et je dois bien dire que s'il n'était pas Monsieur Superman, il serait même de très agréable compagnie... mais voila... IL EST SUPERMAN!

Je me demande toujours quand il nous sortira son fameux slip rouge et son collant bleu... on a beau être gay... Ce genre de vision effraie toujours un peu...

_.-._

On vient de jouer contre les Gryffondor, et bien sur Potty d'amour a réussi à me chipper le vif d'or en vol… Nan pas que ça me surprenne mais à force ça devient lourd...

Les vestiaires sont devenus communs à toutes les équipes, "restructuration en vue d'une meilleure entente inter maisonnée" qu'il a dit le vieux fou... moi j'appelle ça de la sénilité précoce, mais de toute façon personne ne m'écoute...

Et pour parfaire ma merveilleuse journée je viens d'apprendre que demain mon cher et adorable opposé, va devoir recevoir l'_Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe_ mention spéciale "destruction génialissime de mage noir pas beau" et faire un énorme discours devant toute la plus haute société sorcière... et moi... moi je fulmine...

J'aimerais trouver quelque chose qui rende sa journée un peu moins agréable, oh pas méchant, mais juste assez Serpentard pour qu'il se souvienne plus de ma petite blague que de sa minuscule médaille...

Et cela fait facilement trente minutes que je cherche... mais rien...

Les sorts impardonnables sont trop risqués, les poisons et autres produits illicites sont peut êtres trop radicaux... et moi Draco Malfoy je ne trouve rien d'autre... Les bonnes vacheries se perdent ma bonne dame...

Je suis donc empêtré dans mes idées quand une main forte attrape mon épaule. Je me prépare à rembarrer l'impudent qui ose me déranger quand une voix chaude m'interrompt.

"Alors Malfoy? On rêve? Toujours pas douché? Tu devrais venir avec nous sinon tu ne va plus avoir d'eau chaude!"

Je ne m'abaisserai même pas à préciser à Sieur Potter que le manque d'eau chaude est totalement impossible, je ne soulignerais même pas le fait que douché ou non, un Malfoy est toujours parfaitement sublime... je ne dis rien...j'acquiesce juste...

J'avais peut être oublié de vous dire que le sourire de Potter avait une fâcheuse tendance à me faire perdre ma verve... je vous assure que j'en suis le premier affecté...

Je me dévêts donc rapidement pour aller rejoindre pote Potty et Gryffondor team sous le jet d'eau brûlant des douches communes...

Quelqu'un tendrait l'oreille il m'entendrait bougonner un "entente inter maisonnée mon OEIL!" mais comme je vous le disais… Mon avis intéresse de moins en moins de monde...

_.-._

L'eau chaude a cette particularité de me détendre instantanément, les babillages de Potter ne me dérangent même pas tellement mon corps aime cette chaleur humide. Parce que Potter parle, et Potter ri... ha on est loin du gamin timide trop maigre qui se planquait derrière ses lunettes cassées... regardez le...

Aussi grand que moi, si ce n'est un peu plus et pas une once de graisse superflue... il serait un appel à la luxure s'il n'était pas POTTER! Et je vous assure que mon cerveau a très bien enregistré cette information: "le corps de Potty tu ne regarderas, sinon ta santé mentale tu perdras"... donc je ne le regarde pas, ou juste un peu, pour voir... tiens il s'est un peu égratigné le dos... normal cette chute de rein à tomber...

Je me force à fermer les yeux et à penser à autre chose... ma vengeance… Voila c'est ça...

Trouver un truc qui pourra embêter suffisamment Potter lors de sa cérémonie de remise de médaille... focaliser là dessus et éviter de trop regarder vers la gauche...

Je finis de me doucher, et à mon grand damne je n'ai toujours rien trouvé d'assez concluant pour Pote Potty...

_.-._

Une serviette accrochée autour de ma taille, je m'assois en soupirant... où est passée mon imagination légendaire? Où est passée ma méchanceté séculaire?

Mais je connais très bien la réponse, j'aime bien Potter, et même si je veux lui rendre sa journée de demain impossible, je n'ai pas non plus envie de le faire souffrir, du coup... Du coup... je bloque...

Le vestiaire après avoir été insupportable par trop de bruit redevient soudain silencieux, ils sont enfin partis et moi je ne suis toujours pas habillé... et je n'ai toujours rien trouvé...

Soudain la voix de Potter et Weasley...

"C'est quoi cette horreur?"

"Quoi?"

"Sur ton cou Ron?"

"Ha, ça? C'est Hermione hier... je crois qu'elle a un peu exagéré au niveau baisers..."

"Yeark... un suçon, je supporte pas ça... je trouve ça d'un ridicule..."

"Pfff tu dis ça parce qu'aucun beau mec n'a daigné te marquer de sa bouche durant ces quelques mois, monsieur le romantique."

"Idiot."

Deux trois fous rire, quelques bruits de bagarre et je vois la belette sortir du vestiaire... et moi j'ai ma solution...

_.-._

Elle est gamine je vous l'accorde, je dirais même elle est du niveau bac à sable... mais quoi de plus drôle que de voir le survivant en col roulé en plein milieu du printemps lors de sa cérémonie personnelle, pestant de rage car sur son cou réside, un beau, un gros, un énorme suçon...

Bon il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver une jeune fille ou un jeune homme assez suicidaire pour se lancer là dedans avant demain et ça sera impec... j'ai de l'argent ça ne devrait pas être difficile...

Mes lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire malsain... Tu vas souffrir Potty!

"Encore en train de rêvasser Malfoy?"

Potter, encore lui... il m'énerve à s'inquiéter pour tout le monde, tout le temps...

"Une idée qui vient de m'apparaître, ça doit pas t'arriver souvent à toi." Fier de ma repartie je me retourne et je sert ma mâchoire pour pas qu'elle tombe...

Potter, en boxer noir et chemise blanche ouverte vêtu, légèrement penché vers moi me souri joyeusement... ce mec est pas croyable... il pouvais pas être "au moins" mal foutu?

"Toujours aussi incisif, moi ce que je disais c'était pour toi, l'heure du repas va bientôt sonner et ce soir il y a de la mousse au chocolat blanc."

Et comment il sait que c'est mon dessert favori ? Oh j'abandonne, ça doit aussi dans la pack "survivor" le côté je sais tout sur tout...

"Je sais, je sais, je me dépêche..."

Je me lève pour attraper ma chemise quand je me retrouve à fixer son cou... et si...

"Dis moi Potter, je me disais, je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour nous avoir débarrassé de Voldounet."

Il me fixe étrangement alors que je m'approche de lui, faut dire qu'un Malfoy qui tourne autour de sa proie, ça file souvent des frissons...

"Pardon?"

"Non, parce que c'est vrai, tu as eu des félicitations de toute part, tu vas même avoir une jolie médaille, mais je ne t'ai jamais remercié personnellement, et c'est une honte je trouve."

Et avant qu'il ne puisse protester je lui donne une accolade bien virile, me délectant de pouvoir taper violemment dans son dos sans craindre une représailles...

"Alors merci hein, et franchement t'as fait un super boulot."

Un "merci" se meurt à mon oreille alors qu je sens ses bras m'enserrer à leur tour. Je ne fais pas cas de la douceur de ses doigts sur mon dos et je me penche rapidement pour poser mes lèvres sur son cou... après tout si je suis dans cette drôle de posture c'est bien pour ça...

Je plaque donc Potter violemment contre la rangée de vestiaire derrière nous, et je m'accroche à la peau fine de son cou avec ferveur...

Je sens ses mains se crisper et moi je me surprends à penser qu'il a un goût de miel.

Je me détache enfin un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, il ne dit rien mais ses yeux ont du s'agrandir de facilement, trois quatre centimètres...

"Mal... Malfoy?"

Il n'a toujours pas compris pourquoi j'ai fait ça et moi je me demande si je dois lui expliquer ou non... après tout une simple glace devrait suffire... il faut dire que je n'y suis pas allé de main morte... d'un ovale parfait et d'un mauve pétant, mon suçon est tout bonnement parfait... Je fixe ma victoire avec joie et je vois sa main se lever jusqu'à son cou...

"Qu'est ce que ... MALFOY?"

Je crois qu'il vient de comprendre, et ses yeux qui étaient il y a une seconde aussi ronds que des soucoupes sont maintenant deux fentes haineuses...

"Pourquoi?" siffle t-il entre ses dents...

Et d'un seul coup je trouve que mon idée était complètement stupide... et surtout qu'il s'énerve vraiment pour pas grand chose.

Je hausse donc les épaules et lui offre mon plus beau sourire.

"Bah t'énerve pas Potty, dans une semaine ça aura disparu... tu vas pas me tuer pour ça, c'est juste une blague!"

Bizarrement au mot "blague" je le vois serrer un peu plus les poings... quoi ça n'aime pas les blague chez les Gryffi?

"Un blague hein?" et je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur, l'avant bras de Potter contre ma gorge...

"Tu trouves ça drôle peut être? Ça t'amuse de jouer avec les sentiments des gens Malfoy?"

Vous me croirez ou non, mais je ne comprend plus du tout de quoi il est en train de parler... d'autant plus que sa voix tremble un peu... c'est juste un petit suçon, il va pas en mourir? Si? Et puis j'ai joué avec aucun sentiment, c'est une blaaaague!

"Potter, je pense que tu viens de griller ton dernier neurone, alors relâche moi ... Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, c'est un suçon, pas une déclaration de guerre. Respire Potty, je savais que tu n'aimais pas ça et j'ai voulu t'énerver un peu... "

La pression sur ma gorge disparaît alors qu'il baisse les yeux... j'entends un "idiot" à peine murmuré et je me retrouve devant le dos de Potter...

Mine de rien cette réaction me perturbe, je pensais qu'il allait râler ou mieux qu'il allait utiliser bêtement sa magie pour le faire disparaître, mais au contraire on dirait que je viens de lui détruire sa vie... ou pire que je viens de lui voler sa soupe... excessif le Potty...

Il se retourne une dernière fois pour planter ses yeux dans les miens...

"Ne t'approche plus de moi Malfoy."

Et la... j'étouffe... ce n'est pas de la haine dans ses yeux, ce n'est pas de la rage... c'est de la tristesse... je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode...

Il se dirige vers la porte après avoir attrapé le reste de ses affaires et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'il reste et qu'il m'explique... je serais même prêt à m'excuser... s'il veut bien m'éclairer sur sa réaction...

"Potter attend..." ma voix est traînante, je ne vais quand même pas le supplier...

Etrangement il m'écoute, et reste juste là, la poignée de porte entre ses mains...

"Quoi?"

"Pourquoi réagis tu comme ça? "

Il lâche la poignée et se retourne vers moi... ses pas sont rapides et quand il se colle à moi je n'ai même pas pu ouvrir la bouche. La sienne par contre vient de se poser sur mon cou, et je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de gémir. Peut être parce qu'il vient de se détacher. Et que son sourire triste me fait un peu plisser les yeux...

"Voila Malfoy, on est quittes ... une blague c'est ça?"

Et là... Je ne trouve ça plus drôle du tout... ma main effleure la partie encore humide de mon cou... je n'aime pas qu'il ai fait ça pour se venger, je n'aime pas qu'il ait posé ses lèvres sur moi à cause d'une blague... c'est dégradant... C'est douloureux...

Je baisse les yeux et je l'entends se reculer. Il enfile son pantalon rapidement et moi... J'ai envie de crier...

Je crois qu'il va dire quelque chose mais il se retient... et tout ce que je pourrais dire ne ferais qu'empirer la situation, alors je fais quelque chose dont je n'ai pas l'habitude... j'agis... au lieu de réfléchir...

Il n'est qu'à quelques mètres de la porte au moment où je l'attrape par le bras. Il me regarde encore avec surprise, et je me surprends à sourire.

"Oh Potter, juste une vérification..."

Un mouvement rapide, un petite impulsion et me voila de nouveau collé contre son torse. Mais cette fois ci, ce n'est pas son cou que je vise, c'est ses lèvres.

Je me flagellerais plus tard pour cette énorme connerie, mais pour l'instant je profite simplement de sa bouche sur la mienne et de ses yeux qui se ferment doucement.

Le baiser est doux tout d'abord, je ne sais pas trop si je dois bouger ou non. Après tout c'est moi l'instigateur de ce grand fatras émotionnel où je me suis perdu. Et maintenant je dois bien avouer que je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Mais ses lèvres prennent le dessus, et leur mouvement est nettement plus violent. Je ne sais pas à quel moment je me suis retrouvé enlacé fermement dans ses bras mais je sais que sa main sur ma nuque m'empêche toute tentative d'évasion.

Comme si j'en avais envie...

Sa langue est maintenant en train de jouer avec la mienne. Je devrais essayer de combattre pour une certaine domination, mais je n'en ai décidément pas envie. J'aime être dans l'étau de ses bras et sa langue peut très bien parcourir mon corps si elle le veut je ne protesterais pas.

Le baiser s'arrête enfin et ma respiration est erratique. Il me fixe une seconde avant de me plaquer contre la porte du vestiaire qui était entrouverte. C'est mon corps qui la ferme violemment et je sens que demain j'aurai un énorme bleu dans le dos.

Sa main est rapide quand elle arrache ma serviette. Totalement nu contre lui, son sourire carnassier m'envoie une décharge électrique dans les reins.

Il frotte négligemment sa cuisse recouverte de lin sur mon sexe. Ca me brûle mais j'avance mon bassin pour réclamer plus.

Si j'avais du imaginer du sexe avec lui, je l'aurais imaginé tendre, attentionné et excessivement jouissif. Mais pas de place pour la tendresse ici, il semblerait que nous soyons passé directement au coté extatique de la chose.

Mes mains lui arrachent la chemise qui recouvrait ses épaules. Et je peux enfin apprécier la texture de sa peau sous mes doigts. Ses muscles roulent sous ma paume, je me surprends à l'imaginer comme un dangereux prédateur. Son grognement étayant ma thèse.

Torse contre torse, lèvres contres lèvres, yeux dans les yeux, il veut me dévorer et moi j'ai presque mal de n'être pas encore totalement à sa merci.

Son pantalon me gêne, et je me fais un devoir de l'en délester. Un bouton puis l'autre, forcer un peu, ne pas décrocher ma bouche de la sienne continuer de sucer cette langue qui n'est à sa place qu'entre mes lèvres, que contre la mienne.

Un mouvement sec et j'arrive enfin à lui arracher son pantalon et son boxer. Je lui offre un sourire victorieux avant d'étouffer un cri de surprise alors qu'il me soulève pour m'installer sur ses hanches.

Son regard est devenu d'un vert sombre, je me demande à quoi peut bien ressembler le mien.

Je n'ai jamais été un accro du sexe, trouvant cela parfois ennuyeux, mais je me consume dans ses bras et mon corps me parait vide, attendant qu'on le comble enfin.

Demain, j'aurais honte certainement, demain je me dirais que je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot. Mais pour l'instant je murmure à son oreille des choses insensées, que je le veux en moi, maintenant, dur et brûlant, que je veux qu'il s'enfonce en moi, qu'il pénètre mon corps avec force, que je veux crier sous ses coups de reins, que je veux m'empaler sur lui pour ne plus être qu'un râle de plaisir.

Demain j'aurais oublié ces paroles, car un Malfoy ne peut pas dire cela. Demain je n'y penserais plus... du moins c'est ce que je me dit.

Ses doigts s'infiltrent en moi et finalement c'était une très mauvaise idée: j'ai mal. Je mord son cou avec force mais lui ne s'arrête pas, il bouge même du bassin pour me forcer à aller à la rencontre de sa main.

Je répète son nom contre sa nuque, une supplique qui ne s'adresse qu'à lui, lui demandant d'arrêter, de s'arrêter, de... continuer, là encore, comme ça, de ne plus jamais me laisser sans lui... en moi. Quand mes gémissements se font trop rauques pour ne pas me blesser la gorge, il retire ses doigts et me force à le regarder.

Ses yeux sont un peu flous et ses sourcils froncés me font presque penser qu'il s'inquiète.

Un nouveau sourire et c'est moi qui le force à s'insinuer en moi. Un mouvement sec et violent. Je cri mais je m'en fiche, il me possède et j'aime ça.

J'aimerais qu'il me parle, qu'il me dise qu'il me veut, qu'il a envie de moi, besoin de moi. Mais sa voix est occupée à soupirer contre mon cou, à râler contre mes lèvres.

Je suis accroché à ses épaules et mes jambes serrent durement son bassin.

Je ne devrais pas avoir la tête qui tourne, je ne devrais pas me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas jouir comme ça, juste parce qu'il pilonne mon corps avec force, mais voila la vie n'est pas si simple. Et si je me refuse de le regarder dans les yeux c'est parce que je sais très bien que si je rencontre son regard je ne pourrais plus me retenir.

Sa main est entre nos deux corps et malgré la puissance de ses coups de reins, elle me caresse avec douceur et légèreté. Mon sang pulse dans mes tempes, et je sais que je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps s'il continue.

"Potter je..." j'essaie de le prévenir, de le supplier d'arrêter ses caresses, d'arrêter ses mouvements mais sa bouche me force à me taire.

"Encore un peu... encore... s'il te plaît..." Ses lèvres bougent contre les miennes et sa voix est éraillée. Alors je murmure un oui et je renverse ma tête contre le métal froid de la porte.

Les yeux fermés j'endure son sexe en moi, ses mains sur mon corps et je me force à ne pas exploser.

Soudain le rythme ralentit, et je peux sentir Potter rentrer et sortir de moi avec une acuité affolante. Sa main elle, est maintenant dans le rythme...

Ho Mon Dieu!

Je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller sur les vagues de plaisir qui doucement me submergent. Lui, son visage est calme et concentré, je le vois même doucement sourire face à mon air presque choqué.

"Maintenant" murmure t-il.

Et ses lèvres contres les miennes, son sexe enfoui dans mon corps, ses mains enroulées contre ma peau moite je jouis, appréciant les pulsation erratique de son plaisir dans mes reins.

Les secondes s'éternisent alors que je n'arrive même plus à ouvrir les yeux. Je suis encore dans ses bras et lui flatte doucement mes cheveux.

Lentement il se dégage de moi, me laissant m'allonger sur le banc à notre droite.

Ma respiration reprend un peu de son calme et je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il fait à mes côtés.

La seule chose que j'entends c'est un " pardon" avant que la porte ne se ferme.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Avez vous déjà essayé de vous habiller en maudissant tous les dieux et autre créateurs de l'univers?

Avez vous déjà essayé de vous habiller tellement vite que vous basculez en avant, la tête la première et que vous finissez par devenir très proche du sol carrelé qui lui de son côté ne vous a rien demandé?

Et bien voila, empêtré dans ma saloperie de pantalon, je viens pour la seconde fois depuis que Potter m'a abandonné, de me manger sur le sol trempé des vestiaires.

Mon pantalon est enfin mis et c'est sautillant pour enfiler ma seconde chaussure que je sors en trombe des vestiaires.

Ah je dois être beau à voir, trempé, en sueur, complètement débraillé, la chemise grande ouverte et mon sac entre les dents...

Tout cela en marmonnant dans ma barbe des "saloperie de Potter, tu vas m'entendre" et autres inepties.

_.-._

Mais bien sûr Potter n'est pas là, et un gentil Gryffondor que je viens de croiser vientde m'annoncer tout sourire qu'il était dans le dortoir de sa maison et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le dérange.

Ben voyons... trop facile sinon...

_.-._

Me voila donc, en plein Poudlard, habillé comme l'as de pique, passablement énervé et ne sachant plus quoi faire.

En plus j'ai mal au dos...

C'était une mauvaise idée...

Une très mauvaise idée...

**oOoOoOoOo**

La cérémonie...

L'adoubement de Mr Je-me-casse-après-avoir-fait-l'amour Potter.

La canonisation de Mr Je-suis-un-lâche-parce-que-je-ne-me-suis-pas-remontré-depuis-hier Potter!

Inutile de préciser que je suis présent et que je suis très en colère contre la star du jour.

En fait depuis hier j'oscille gentiment entre la déprime, l'énervement, l'espoir et un autre sentiment sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre de nom.

Passe encore le coup du suçon, je serais même près à oublier le moment de sexe torride. Mais me laisser en plan sans aucune explication en me demandant pardon.

Je suis désolé, mais ça ne me convient pas.

Pardon pour quoi d'abord?

Pour m'avoir fait connaître l'extase contre une porte de vestiaire?

Pour m'avoir possédé?

Pour ...

Pour rien du tout.

Et moi qui depuis hier retourne tout Poudlard pour lui parler, vous pouvez être sur qu'après la cérémonie il ne va pas s'en sortir si facilement.

Je pénètre dans la grande salle transformée en salle de remise de récompense, avec invités, tribune de presse et autre VIP de la hautes société sorcière et jauge avec dégoût la décoration décidément un peu trop Rouge et Or...

Tout est d'un faste sans nom et je me surprends à sourire en imaginant Potter au milieu de tout cela. Lui qui déteste les réceptions...

Les élèves se retournent sur mon passage, que voulez vous je suis à tomber. Ensemble beige sable avec une chemise blanche col mao... (_Et bien oui moi aussi j'ai besoin de cacher un petit cadeau de Potter.) _sans parler de mon sourire charmeur et mon regard mystérieux...

Je m'accote à un pilier au fond de la salle et attend de pied ferme l'arrivée du balafré.

_.-._

Un grand brouhaha me prévient d'ailleurs qu'il vient d'arriver. Et comme la plupart de la congrégation je déglutis avec difficulté.

Potter, jean noir, tee-shirt blanc, robe de sorcier sombre aux liserais or et rouge, est tout simplement époustouflant.

Mais alors que les commentaires vont bon train, je remarque une chose qui me coupe la respiration.

Un tee-shirt... un simple tee-shirt...

Et son cou...

OH MON DIEU!

L'information réussie enfin à monter jusqu'à mon dernier neurone actif et je ne peux empêcher un "oh" de surprise de franchir mes lèvres.

Car d'autres que moi l'ont remarqué... le suçon...

Le superbe suçon de Harry Potter.

Bleu mauve, tirant un peu sur le rouge en son centre. Parfaitement posé sur la jugulaire gauche de son cou. Merveilleusement ovale et magnifiquement impossible à louper.

Dumbledore, pas perturbé pour deux sous, commence son discours mais plus personne n'écoute vraiment ce qu'il dit.

Le sujet qui captive la foule est maintenant plus basique :

"Qui a fait ce suçon au survivant?"

Plus les commérages fusent plus j'ai l'impression de rapetisser contre mon pilier. Pourquoi ne l'a t il pas caché? pourquoi le montre t'il aussi fièrement? Pourquoi ai-je fais ça?

"Je vous dit que c'est la petite Weasley."

"Mais non voyons elle est bien trop jeune."

"Tout de même, afficher cela ainsi."

"Je vous assure, cette jeunesse."

"N'était il pas gay?"

"Oh Par Merlin, vous n'y pensez pas"

_.-._

Un mal de tête horrible me fait grimacer. Qu'ils se taisent tous. Ce n'est qu'un suçon. Ce n'était qu'une blague... ce n'était...

Le regard d'Harry parcourt la foule avec calme. Il entend les conversations mais il ne semble ne pas s'en inquiéter j'ai même l'impression qu'il tend un peu son cou.

Mais il joue à quoi le balafré?

_.-._

Dumbledore finit enfin son long monologue et laisse la place au jeune médaillé.

Harry le remercie et salut l'assemblée et les journalistes.

Les questions fusent et Harry y répond de bonne grâce. Ses répliques sont drôles et agréables et au final les gens semblent oublier le suçon pour se laisser charmer par le survivant.

Comme d'habitude... Il sait se faire aimer...

Puis c'est au tour de Rita Skeeter de poser une question. Et même si je ne l'entends pas l'interpeller, je vois les poings d'Harry se serrer légèrement.

"Mr Potter, s'il vous plaît dites nous, qui vous a fait cette marque d'amour? Nous n'y tenons plus."

Un murmure parcours la foule alors que je le vois scruter la salle.

Il m'a vu, et ses yeux plongés dans les miens me donnent envie de me cacher six pieds sous terre.

"Ce n'est pas de l'amour, Mrs Skeeter, ce n'est qu'une mauvais blague."

Un silence gêné s'en suit, mais Harry ne semble pas perturbé. Il remercie rapidement la congrégation, serre la main a Albus et au ministre. Et s'excuse prétextant qu'il doit se préparer avant le bal de ce soir.

_.-._

Moi je suis figé.

J'essaie de récupérer mon souffle comme je peux mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Ses yeux ne m'ont pas lâché quand il a prononcé sa réponse. Et je remercie Merlin que personne n'ai eu la présence d'esprit de suivre où se posait son regard.

Une mauvaise blague...

Et moi qui cache ce suçon par un col trop serré.

Alors que lui...

Mon coeur est en train de se remettre à battre après un arrêt alarmant. Et il semble être en pleine forme.

Le mal de tête vient de disparaître, mais je sens le sang pulser dans mes veines. L'adrénaline parait il.

Une mauvaise blague...

C'est ce qui s'est passé hier?

Une mauvaise blague?

Peut-être qu'au début, au tout tout début, c'en était une ...

Mais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite... pas quand j'étais dans ses bras...

Je me rends compte quand le vent me fouette le visage, que je suis sorti en courant de la grande salle.

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là mais je sais que j'ai besoin de faire le point.

Je ne comprends pas Potter...

Je sais ce n'est pas nouveaux mais la c'est en train de pourrir la vie.

Il parait qu'on peut lire les sentiments des gens dans leurs yeux. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas encore cette capacité à mon répertoire.

J'ai besoin de lui parler...

Et pas ce soir, ni demain... MAINTENANT!

**oOoOoOoOo**

On a du mal à jauger la grandeur de Poudlard quand on le parcourt tous les jours en tant que simple élève. On a du mal à se dire qu'il y a plus d'une centaine de couloirs et autant d'escaliers. Qu'il existe des milliers de pièces sombres qui à première vue ne servent à rien. Et qu'enfin si quelqu'un veut se planquer, il est on ne peut plus simple de le faire car qui serait assez fou pour courir comme un dératé parmi tous ces méandres pour le retrouver...

Moi...

Moi, je suis fou...

Et après avoir tambouriné sur le portait de la grosse dame, après avoir supplié de me laisser entrer, et après qu'elle m'ai certifiée que Potter n'était pas là, je me sens un peu fatigué.

Bien sur les couloirs alambiqués n'ont plus de secret pour moi, et je ne parle même pas des portes qui donnent sur un pré fleuri alors que nous sommes sensé être au 8ème étage...

Mais Potter est introuvable... et cela fait plus d'une heure que j'ai perdu mes poumons à force de courir.

_.-._

"Alors Malfoy? On a oublié de se faire un brushing ce soir?"

Une voix familière, et un relent d'espoir : Weasley!

Je me jette sur lui, lui attrapant les épaules et lui demande où se trouve Potter!

Son regard est ahuri, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait l'air intelligent le reste du temps.

"Où - Est - Potter?" je répète.

"Quand je l'ai quitté il était en train de balancer des affaires contre les murs. Pourquoi Malfoy, une envie subite de le féliciter?" Il me jauge avec cette lueur d'interrogation dans le regard, comme si j'allais lui répondre.

"Ecoute, Weasley, je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre... alors où est il?"

Mais il ne répond pas, trop occupé à fixer mon cou. La chaleur et la course à travers Poudlard aidant, j'ai déboutonné ma chemise jusqu'à mi torse...

"Malfoy ne me dis pas que..."

Ma main se porte sur le suçon maintenant apparent... Et Merde!

"Bon, Weasley, j'adorerais discuter avec toi de ma vie sexuelle, mais là je cherche Monsieur Le Survivant donc..."

"Dans notre dortoir, il s'y est enfermé depuis la cérémonie... Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait Malfoy?"

"Rien, je n'ai rien fait...Et ce ne sont pas tes affaires!"

Je le quitte promettant milles tortures à ce portrait obèse qui a osé me mentir... Mais je n'ai pas fait deux pas, qu'une figure criblée de taches de rousseur me fait de nouveau face.

"T'as intérêt à pas le faire souffrir Malfoy" grogne t-il entre ses dents... Protecteur le bougre.

"Et depuis quand est-ce que je suis tes conseils? Weasel?"

"Depuis que le bonheur de mon frère est en jeu. Si ce suçon est bien ce qu je crois je peux t'assurer que tu en as déjà bien assez fait. Alors si tu vas là-bas pour le mettre dans un état encore pire, il va d'abord falloir que l'on "_discute_" "

Ses poings serrés ne me font pas peur, mais sa voix assurée et son regard haineux me forcent à me reculer un peu.

Une main dans mes cheveux, j'essaie de reprendre un peu de contenance.

"Weasley, si j'y vais c'est justement pour arranger les choses... je t'assure." Il me fixe une seconde et un sourire éblouissant me répond enfin.

"Cool, c'est pas trop tôt...allez bonne chance!"

Une tape virile sur mon épaule et Weasley semble retourner à ses occupations premières.

"Hoo, Weasley! Le mot de passe?" Ca peut paraître bête mais j'avais presque oublié de lui demander.

"Ca part en sucette"

"Merci pour tes commentaires sur ma situation présente, mais je te demande le mot de passe..." un peu limité les Gryffi des fois.

"Malfoy... c'est ça le mot de passe : " ça part en sucette" "

J'étouffe un fou rire et le remercie d'un mouvement de tête...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Moment fatidique, je suis enfin face à la personne que je dois convaincre. Ses joues rebondies me traumatisent sans parler de son regard de merlan asthmatique.

"Ca part en sucette" répétais je pour le 3ème fois.

"Vous êtes un Serpentard"

"Ca part en sucette" je ne démord pas, elle va m'ouvrir la grosse.

"Ecoutez jeune homme, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas vous ouvrir, mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi."

Ok... retenez moi ou je vais l'éparpiller façon puzzle.

"Bon Germaine, j'ai le mot de passe et depuis tout à l'heure je pense être assez poli, mais si ça continue tu vas ressembler à une nature morte!"

Un air outré plus loin, le tableau daigne enfin m'ouvrir... Merlin soit loué.

"Petit scélérat" j'entends avant de claquer le tableau derrière moi. Soit, elle ne sera pas tombée sous mon charme.

_.-._

La salle commune des Gryffondor est vide, forcement tout le monde profite du buffet. Une chance.

Je grimpe quatre à quatre les escaliers et ouvre le porte des premiers dortoirs.

_.-._

...Ca fait mal un livre au milieu du front...

"Hééééééééé!"

Je marche vers Potter d'un air décidé alors que ma main frotte énergiquement la future bosse qui va bientôt pousser sur mon crâne.

"Ca va pas d'accueillir les gens comme ça?"

"Malfoy?"

"Qui d'autre? Qui serait assez dingue pour venir te déranger en plein... ménage?" je donne un coup d'oeil à la pièce ou plutôt au chantier. Dire qu'un Potter énervé est dangereux est un euphémisme. Un cataclysme vient de dévaster cette pauvre chambre et elle n'a même pas pu se défendre. Quelle tristesse.

"Sors de là Malfoy!" La surprise passée, le petit lion ressort ses griffes. Ben voyons...

"Mais bien sur Potty, je viens de parcourir le château de long en large, discuter avec Weasley, m'engueuler avec un portrait digne de Rubens, tout ça pour m'en aller sans t'avoir parlé. Logique."

Je fait fie de son regard courroucé et m'installe sur son lit les jambes croisées après avoir un peu déblayé le terrain.

"On doit parler Potter."

Il me fixe, estomaqué et malgré moi je suis fier de lui faire toujours autant d'effet.

"Ecoute Malfoy, je suis fatigué et..."

"Bien sur que tu es fatigué tu viens de faire autant de dégât qu'un Tsunami dans ce dortoir. On le serait à moins!"

"Si tu viens me parler d'hier, je pense m'être déjà excusé!"

Ha, mais il y tient à ses excuses.

Je me lève pour lui faire face, je vais tenter de communiquer avec un Gryffondor... Salazar me vienne en aide.

"Le souci Potter, c'est que je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi tu veux t'excuser. Mis à part du fait que tu te sois enfuis sans aucune explication."

J'ai l'air sur de moi comme ça mais en fait je suis terrifié. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux lui faire comprendre, mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il s'est passé un truc hier, et qu'il va devoir m'en parler.

Il ferme les yeux et je le voix prendre une grande inspiration.

"La situation est déjà assez chaotique comme ça, on devrait tout oublier..."

Je décolle ma chemise de mon cou et met en évidence la jolie marque made in Potter.

"Désole Potter mais, il y a des choses que j'ai du mal à oublier."

"Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui a commencé ce petit jeu débile Malfoy." Tiens ça y est la colère reprend le dessus...

"Je sais, je sais, j'ai parfois... de mauvaises idées... Mais moi je ne me suis pas baladé le cou à l'air devant une assemblée friande de ragots!"

Il me dévisage un instant et se dirige vers la fenêtre grande ouverte.

"Comme si leur avis m'importait ..."

Il dit ça mais hier il était sur le point de m'étrangler pour lui avoir fait ce suçon.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier."

"HIER! Hier... oh mon dieu Malfoy, tu ne comprends vraiment rien n'est ce pas?"

Et bien non, je ne comprend rien, et c'est pour cela que je viens débusquer le Potter dans sa tanière... alors s'il pouvait arrêter de crier et commencer à m'expliquer...

"Mais je suis tout ouïe Potter, raconte tout à tonton Malfoy" peut être que je ne devrais pas le provoquer... mais tant pis.

Il soupire une nouvelle fois et commence à arpenter la pièce comme un lion en cage. Ca aurait un plus grand effet théâtral s'il ne devait pas enjamber à chaque pas, une pile de livres ou des affaires posées en vrac mais bon...

"D'après toi qu'est ce qui m'a dérangé dans ce ... truc?" il pointe son cou avec son index. Ca s'appelle un suçon, Potty.

"Inesthétique? Ridicule? ...mauve?"

Je sens qu'il perd patience... je ne comprend pas pourquoi...

"Non, ce n'est pas parce que c'est... mauve."

"Bon Potty, on va pas tourner autour du vif trois heures. C'est quoi le problème?"

Il comble les quelques mètres qu'il y a entre nous et j'ai à peine le temps de prendre un air étonné que sa bouche se pose sur la mienne...

Ben voila, des qu'on m'explique avec des termes simples... je comprend nettement plus vite.

Mes bras entourent son torse alors que je tente d'approfondir le baiser. Mais Mr Potter n'a pair de cet avis.

"Voila le problème Malfoy."

Et ben quoi? J'adore ce genre de problèmes, je veux bien y être plongé jusqu'au cou, personnellement.

"Pour moi ce n'est pas qu'une vaste blague... alors si maintenant ta curiosité est rassasiée, voudrais tu bien me laisser?"

Je souri, je dirais même plus un sourire extatique orne maintenant mon visage. Peut être que moi je n'ai rien compris à Potter, mais lui il ne comprend rien à Malfoy. Un point partout.

Je suis toujours dans ses bras malgré sa demande de départ. Et s'il me regarde un sourcil relevé, j'ai bien l'intention de le surprendre encore plus ...

"Dis donc Potter, peux tu me rappeler ce que j'ai fait après que tu m'aies offert ce joli suçon?"

"... tu m'as embrassé."

"Bien... 20 points pour les Gryffondors. Et d'après toi pourquoi ai-je fait ça?"

"Pour te moquer de moi?"

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche d'un air affligé.

"Non, non non Potter, quand je veux me moquer de toi, je t'insulte, je te fais louper tes potions, je met de la teinture dans ton gel douche. Non Potty, je ne voulais certainement pas me moquer de toi."

Je vois à ses sourcils froncés qu'il ne me croit qu'à moitié, soit... aux grand Mots les grands moyens...

"Non, vois tu, si je t'ai embrassé aussi bougon et râleur que tu sois, c'est que le genre de problème que tu as... il semblerait que je l'ai aussi..."

Je le laisse accuser le coup, ne démordant pas de mon sourire ultra bright.

"Tu?"

"Je!"

"Ho?"

"Et ouais."

D'autre que moi pourrait trouver cette conversation vide de sens. Mais après tout je m'en fiche. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Potter vient de me pousser contre le montant de son lit à baldaquin et que sa langue redessine le contour de mes lèvres avec brio.

Ah, qu'il est bon d'être le problème de Potter.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Dépêche toi on va être en retard."

Je déplore peu de chose dans notre relation de couple, mais il y a une chose qui m'exaspère c'est le manque de ponctualité de Potter.

"Je suis presque prêt!"

"Tu as dit ça il y a déjà 10 minutes Harry!"

"Remet toi un peu de gel en attendant!"

Sans même y penser je revérifie pour la cinquantième fois ma coiffure dans la glace.

"Ha HA très drôle! Harry tu as intérêt à être prêt quand je rentrerais dans cette chambre."

J'ouvre la porte et je reste figé.

Il est... WAHOO!

"Je te plais?"

Smoking sombre, chemise verte émeraude, cheveux... et bien un peu coiffé. Il est juste sublime.

"J'avoue cela valait le coup d'attendre!"

Aujourd'hui on me décore de l'ordre de Merlin seconde classe. Mes talents d'espions ont enfin été reconnus, et je vais aussi avoir droit à ma jolie médaille accrochée sur le mur... Joie...

Cela fait deux ans qu'Harry et moi sommes ensembles et malgré sa bêtise chronique et mon sale caractère, et bien cela se passe pas trop mal... Je vous ai parlé de la dépression nerveuse de mon père? ... ho il s'en remettra... un jour...

Bref il est bientôt 13h et la cérémonie a lieu à 13h30... On va être en retard, tout exceptionnellement beau qu'il soit.

Je le prend par la main et prend le porte-au-loin dans ma poche. Une sorte de bibelot en forme de nain de jardin... c'est d'un classe!

Je le regarde en souriant quand soudain il me prend fermement dans ses bras.

"Ho, au fait Draco, je ne t'ai pas remercié d'avoir joué les espions durant la guerre, alors merci! Et encore bon boulot!"

C'est quand je sens ses lèvres sur mon cou que mes yeux s'élargissent.

Le Porte-au-loin s'active et j'ai juste le temps de crier un:

"Tu me le paieras POTTYYYYYY!"

Avant de me retrouver, dans une salle bondée de monde... un très joli suçon sur le cou...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Voila, c'est fini..._

_Un OS s'en va et Fanny peut retourner dormir :p_

_Alors est ce que cela vous a plu? _

_Moyen? un peu? beaucoup? mouais bof j'aurais préféré avec plus de chantilly? la sauce a part? serveur un verre d'eau s'il te plaît? XD ( hum pardon lol )_

_Bref pour les commentaires ou autres critiques de chansons RnB, j'accepte toutes les reviews :D_

_Mais avant de nous quitter laissons place à ARTOUNG : ( oki oki j'arrête d'écrire son nom en majuscule :p )_

_**°Petit mot de la fée°**_

Je tiens à remercier Fanny pour cette histoire qui a été très attendue et je suis sûre que vous aussi chez vous vous l'attendiez! Je tiens aussi à dire à la pauvre porte du vestiaire que mourir sous les coups de reins de Ryry et Dracounet est la plus belle des mort et qu'elle arrête donc de se plaindre car tout le monde voudrait mourir ainsi! Crefieu! Et enfin je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont voté 2 lors d'un précédent OS de Fanny, vous n'étiez pas très nombreux mais mon coeur s'en souvient encore...Pour tout les autres (ceux qui ont voté un) je m'en souviens aussi et je ne sais pas quand ni comment mais MA VENGEANCE SERA TERRIBLE! Bien à vous

Artoung

_lol, je vous dit a bientot à toutes et à tous!_

_Gros bisouxxxxx_

_Fanny °If you Turn me, You will see my Cape!°_


End file.
